


Just Tell My Crush I like Him

by MagicalLove12



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Lamp - Freeform, Light Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Slow Burn, and find time to write, but I will be continuing this story, for sure, irregular updates, just gotta figure out where I'm taking it, romantic lamp, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalLove12/pseuds/MagicalLove12
Summary: This was it. This was the day Virgil was gonna confess...except he couldn’t. He promised the he’d confess today but he just didn’t feel comfortable so, he did the next best thing.ORVirgil rants with his crushes about his other crushes and none of them know he likes more than one of them
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, CALM/LAMP, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, romantic LAMP - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Virgil could do, it was talk about his crushes for hours upon hours. During different days, Virgil would spend one on one time with different sides: On draining days- he'd recuperate in Logan's room, on emotional days-he'd bake with Patton, and on inspired days- he'd participate in a craft with Roman. At least, that'd how it started. A few days a month, he'd somehow end up with the other three, typically under those circumstances. Logan would invite him to spend time in his room as the other read. They would interact a bit here and there, sometimes sharing whatever they were looking at and debating the subject. Mostly though, days in Logan's room were just a relaxed way to spend time with each other. If Virgil was ever significantly distressed, Patton would ask Virgil to bake with him. Virgil accepted as the change of scenery and activity helped the anxious side calm down. In some cases, the baking even made him excited. After a particularly wonderful day, Virgil asked Patton if he'd like to bake. Now, he was definitely a tad bit nervous, but he knew it would make the other's day. Patton was certainly surprised but visibly excited. After that, baking became their thing: no longer as just a way to recover, but as a way to just spend time together. Virgil's first encounter spending one on one time with Roman was a bit different. Unlike the others who wanted to spend time with Virgil in those instances, Roman needed a helping hand and the others were preoccupied with one of Thomas's dilemmas. Roman didn't mind having Virgil be the one to help however, he was a bit weary due to never interacting with Virgil separate from the group. Their interaction was uncomfortable for a few minutes before they started playfully bickering as Roman led him into Imagination. Virgil leant Roman a second pair of eyes (not literally, Remus) as he observed the prince's painting. He had spent days slaving away on it and every second paid off thanks to the look on the shorter side's face. He-was-spellbound. The painting depicted a mixture of things the sides enjoyed but surprisingly the differences in interests complimented each other beautifully in the swirl of colors. Once Virgil was finally able to tear his eyes away, he complimented the prince and for the first time in his life, had no pointers to give. Roman didn't even try to contain his joy at the response. And yet even after receiving no helpful advice, Roman asked him for his opinion again, on another project. At some point Roman began helping Virgil with his drawing techniques while Virgil helped Roman with specifically dark or disney themed projects. Virgil helped when Roman created another castle in Imagination, only this time it had elements from every single Disney movie in existence: Pete's Dragon, Treasure Planet, you name it! (And let's just say Virgil made sure to leave a few extra surprises for Roman in that castle of his.)

Despite his effort to remain distanced from the others, Virgil found himself looking forward to every moment he spent with them. Light hearted conversations and banter with the others began to give way to something Virgil was extremely unfamiliar with. Conversations began going deeper and deeper and deeper still and this stirred something in Virgil that he didn't know he had the capacity for, love. Learning the though processes and dreams of the others along with their unfiltered care for him lead Virgil to fall deeply for them. The more time he spent with them, the more time he wanted to spend with them. Family meals and movie nights became more lively as they all became closer and he wouldn't trade that for any-well, maybe...no. He wouldn't trade that for anything. As they revealed personal things about themselves, Virgil began to as well. He was admittedly slower to open up but all three of them were patient, nonetheless.

Unfortunately, his feelings couldn't stay hidden. After a nice debate in the starry room followed by scrolling through tumblr and reading respectively, the silent agreement to avoid that territory was breached.  
"May I inquire something?"  
Virgil raised an eyebrow, "Shoot."  
"I have nothing to 'shoot' at you, and even if I did, I doubt I would be inclined to do so."  
"It's means ask away, buddy."  
Logan loosened his tie seeming almost nervous as he spoke, "Do you possess romantic feelings for anyone?"  
Virgil's body went ridged. Did he know? Virgil stuffed his phone into his pocket and kept his hands there as well. As much as he'd rather escape into the world of tumblr, if he held his phone any longer Logan might have noticed how much his hands had begun to shake from nervousness. Virgil tried to force his shoulders to relax as he shifted into a more comfortable position,  
"What brought this on?"  
Okay, that was good. Figure out how much he knows or thinks he knows and figure out a way to counter, just like any other debate.  
"I've noticed an increase in the length of time you spend around Patton, along with more of a variety of expressions than you had previously shown when exposed to him, and an increase in the length and frequency of your time spent 'spacing out' or as Patton would say, during your 'daydreams.'

Virgil opened his mouth only to close it again, he had no idea how to respond to being caught but boy was Logan attractive when he did that. Shaking his head and snapping out of it, Virgil simply nodded. Logan gave him a small timid smile as he asked if the emo would like any advice, if he needed it, because despite not experiencing a relationship himself, Logan did have some helpful information about them in his pretty little head. "I'd uh I'd like that, thanks Lo," Virgil gave a two finger salute before slipping out of the room. It was a little earlier than he'd normally leave but not so early that he'd seem upset. This was a relatively rare occurrence, as he would spend every moment with Logan that he could, but what the heck it was a pretty weird day already and Virgil had a few things he needed to wrap his head around.

“And then he just winked at me! Completely unaware of how adorable what he just did was! I swear that one is gonna be the death of me!” The logical side chuckled at this, Virgil had previously explained the phrase and it was certainly entertaining to see it in use.  
“And did you feel his hair? Softest thing in the world I’m telling you. I just wanna hug him and never let go.”  
“He is quite endearing.” A content sigh escaped the shorter one’s lips, “You can say that again.”

The next to find out was Roman. The prince gently rested his sword on his shoulder as the walked, similarly to how a guard would in old movies. The atmosphere was intoxicating from exotic plants to mystical beasts, this part of Imagination was not to be missed. They walked along the stone path as the Prince strayed from their previous subject, “He’s just soooooooooo annoying.”  
Virgil gave him a look, “Who?”  
“Logan. It’s just.he. He just. He’ll correct some of my ideas which can be helpful but is sometimes just hurtful but then there are these other times,” he trailed off for a moment as a dreamy look crossed his features, “and he’ll give me this smile.”  
“So you’re upset he smiles at you?” Virgil didn’t know whether to be exasperated or amused. “No well uhm yes? It’s just so annoying. Have you seen the way he flips his hair out of his face after working out?” Roman turned to look beside him, only to find that Virgil had stopped walking a few feet back.  
“Wait I’m not the only one?” Virgil took a quick few steps and stood facing Roman.  
“The only one what?” Virgil was too wrapped up in the fact that he wasn’t alone in this that he didn’t hesitate to answer.  
“Not the only one that finds that extremely attractive.”  
“Wait, you too? Yes he’s so freaking hot! And he, somehow doesn’t even know it.” Roman’s arms were thrown around in all directions as they fanboyed over the freaking hot guy who had no idea when he was being awfully distracting. They stopped by a creak along the path and Roman kneeled down to drink some. Virgil leant against a tree as he waited for his companion. Roman coughed for a minute or two before breathing steadily once more.  
“You alright?”

“Yeah, choked on the water. Nothing shall ever defeat this prince! Nothing can choke me no manticore or spider people, I shan’t lose to this liquid again!” He claimed.  
“You’d let Logan choke you,” Virgil smirked. Roman sputtered in response before increasing his speed as he stepped back onto the stone path, so that Virgil couldn’t see his blushing face. He muttered an embarrassed, “You’re not wrong” before attempting to distract the other. Virgil found his response surprisingly adorable as he sped up and fell into step beside him. He wasn’t gonna let Princey live this down but he’d let it go for now.

And lastly, Patton found out during one of their baking sessions. Patton had just finished washing the dough off his hands as they waited for the cookies to bake when he asked the question “Have you ever fallen for someone before?” Virgil was incredibly nervous at the question but quickly decided he do what he tried to do when Logan asked. He just has find out how much Patton knows and deny it. “Why? What’s up?” Patton sighed at the non answer, “It’s just, I have so many feelings. You know, I’m Thomas’s feelings, so does that mean that nobody else can have crushes?” Patton tried to dry of his sweaty hands on his apron, but it was no use. “I don’t think that’s the case. You know we can all feel other emotions so why would feeling-feelings be any different?”  
“I have no way to be sure. There are so many things we still don’t understand about ourselves and other sides. I could spend my entire time pining and never know whether or not there’s even a possibility of having a shot.” Patton looked so lost that Virgil let his guard down just a tad, “At the very least at least two of us, other than you, have those kinds of feelings.” Patton’s eyes lit up, “Wait really?” At Virgil’s nod Patton started hopping up and down in excitement. After the initial excitement wore off Patton looked a bit perplexed, “How do you know? That the other person has feelings, I mean.”  
“Well, we’ve talked about feelings like that before.” “Is it okay for me to ask who the other guy with feelings is?” Virgil thought for a moment, “I don’t think he’d mind me saying, he’s literally the side that covers romantic stuff.”  
Patton practically squealed, “Roman!”  
“Yep,” Virgil said popping the ‘p’  
“I bet he’d be super romantic. Probably do all of those grand romantic gestures.”  
Virgil would have laughed if Patton hadn’t looked so invested, “Yeah that’s actually like half of what he talks about.”  
“I wish someone would do that for me.” Virgil frowned at Patton’s disappointment, “I’m willing to bet a limb that someone will.” Patton gave a small genuine smile, at that.  
“So how about you?”  
“Hm?”  
“Would you like to be swept off of your feet?” “Depends on the person and how they do it. As long as they didn’t pressure me into anything or make me feel extremely uncomfortable, I wouldn’t mind it.”  
“Wait, really? I thought you’d be against that kind of thing.”  
“Nah, I mean I’m not dying for it to happen but I think it’s really sweet. Shows how much they care, ya know?” Patton smiled and ruffled Virgil’s hair, “Yeah, I think so.” The timer went off and Patton hopped over to the oven, earning a smile from V. Something was tossed onto Patton’s chest as he struggled to catch it, “Forgetting something?” Patton stared at Virgil with a puzzled expression before both of them said, “Mittens,” at the same time. The little guy had a habit of forgetting the oven mitts and burning his hands, while baking. Patton put them on his hands before pulling out the hot tray of goey cookies and breathing in the smell. The scent was a mixture of butter, flour, sugar, and chocolate, it was his favorite smell. Patton’s blissful expression caused Virgil to melt a little bit inside. They snacked on a few cookies and put the rest in a bowl, for later. The question from earlier got him thinking, “Hey, Pat?” “Yeah, kiddo?” “If you could date any of the sides who would you pick?” Patton looked away, a little embarrassed, “I’d probably pick Roman.”  
“Okay yeah, I can see that.” “What about you?” Virgil had already kinda told the other two about two of his crushes so maybe it would be nice to have someone to talk about his last crush with? Well, he was about to find out. “I guess, Roman.” Patton was caught a little off guard but started gushing over how sweet Roman was and how he subtlety made sure all of the others were taken care of, in a way that differed from the others. Logan made sure they were physically taken care of, Virgil made sure they were safe, Patton made sure they were taken care of-emotionally, and Roman was extremely protective of them but tried to cover it up. They all had their ways of looking out for each other, one they all had in common was ranting. Whenever a side was stressed or confused or really happy, the sides would rant to each other and the receiving side, no matter who it was, always listened and helped where they could. Patton and Virgil had a new topic to talk about. Whenever Roman made something for Pat or did something out of the ordinary when with Virgil, they would meet up and talk about how incredibly sweet, dumb, and just overall ridiculous he was.

As amazing as this was, this was bad this was so so bad! Virgil knew that Patton had feelings for Roman and Roman had feelings for Logan but he didn’t know if Logan liked anyone. It felt wrong hiding what he knew from his friends, especially since he hadn’t told them everything right off the bat. But, there was no way he could tell them that he liked all of them. He knew for a fact that they cared about him a great deal but that it was platonic, I mean he knew their crushes so how could they like him.

After a couple months of all of this, Logan forced him into a position he would rather not be in. Logan had informed him that while it was beneficial to confide in him with his feelings, it would leave him feeling unhappy if he did nothing about it. Something about it not being fair to let Virgil hurt and continue pining when he was certain Patton returned his feelings. What Logan didn’t know is that Patton liked Roman! Nonetheless, Logan had stated that either Virgil told Patton or he would. Virgil had till the end of the week to make a decision. And here’s the thing, he couldn’t ask for advice because Roman would think that he liked Logan and not Patton and would probably try to fix things but end up making them worse. He could tell Patton that Logan had said the same thing that he had actually said to him but change the fact that he would tell Roman instead of Patton but then Patton might try to confront Logan, in a kind manner which would just result in Logan telling him anyway. It was a lose lose situation so, he did the next best thing.

During a break between the movies of a nice movie night Virgil did the only thing he could think of. Moving the popcorn off of his lap and getting off of the couch, he double checked to make sure everyone that needed to be there was in the room. It wouldn’t be very smart to say something while Patton was grabbing drinks or Roman was in the middle of a song. Virgil stood up quickly glancing at all of them before staring at the floor, “Tell my crush I like him,” the second the words escaped his mouth, Virgil bolted out of the room. Even if the others hadn’t been stunned by the fact that he was telling them to tell his crush that he liked them, they still wouldn’t have been able to stop him from leaving. Logan was the first to break the silence by clearing his throat.


	2. He Likes You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He likes you, no-you, no-you. Wait! Maybe, ugh.. Just forget it, he likes all of them
> 
> they're just very dense, adorable idiots.
> 
> Sue me ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst? Sort of self depreciating thoughts but not exactly?  
> This was going to be the last chapter and have everything resolved and all happy....but uh yeah that didn't happen   
> Sorry that the chapter was so short, I think I know the direction of the story, now. So, let's see how this goes :D

Virgil stood up quickly glancing at all of them before staring at the floor, “Tell my crush I like him,” the second the words escaped his mouth, Virgil bolted out of the room. Even if the others hadn’t been stunned by the fact that he was telling them to tell his crush that he liked them, they still wouldn’t have been able to stop him from leaving. Logan was the first to break the silence by clearing his throat.

Roman froze, this was going to be awkward. He had to tell his crush that the person he'd gotten closer with and may-or-may-not-kinda-be-falling-for liked him... Things didn't get much weirder than that, huh? The actor, baker, and scholar all eyed each other nervously before Logan, once again broke the silence, "It appears I am the only one who knows of his affections. Otherwise, Roman would have said something the moment he was given permission." Roman's tilted his head in confusion, **how could Logan possibly know**?! "That is a logical inference, dear nerd, however I'm afraid you are mistaken." Patton released an uncomfortable laugh, "Well, congratulations Roman." Both men turned wide eyed to Patton. "What exactly are you congratulating him for?" "For being Virgil's crush." Roman's heart nearly kept into his throat, surely he'd been mistaken, his dark and stormy night had fallen for the dashing glasses wearer.. not him.

"He isn't Virgil's crush."

Now it was Patton's turn to be confused, "What?"

"He harbors romantic feelings for you."

"Logan, that's not funny."

Patton turned away as his chest began to throb.

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm always serious," Logan pointed to his collar, "necktie."

Roman took this as his opportunity to jump in, "Uh guys let's just figure this out. Ignoring the fact that Virgil has been ranting about how hot Logan is for literal months, why don't you think he would like you Pat?"

Logan's face flushed a vibrant red as he struggled to form words, "No. Not ignoring," Logan ran a hand over his face, "I'm sorry, could you elaborate on that Roman?"

Roman smirked at how easy he was to fluster, "He. Thinks. You. Are. Hot."

Logan nearly drowned in overwhelming feelings, before coming to the conclusion that they were missing a piece of information, "Why would he tell you that he thinks that.." Logan struggled to continue, "that he finds me attractive, when his time spent with me is often focused on his feelings towards Patton?"

"If this is a weird way to make me feel better.. Then it's a really weird way. Besides I know for a fact that he likes Roman and Roman's making it pretty clear that Vee likes you too."

Logan wanted to stress that he had enough information to back up his claims but decided to approach the situation in a different light, " Why would you need to feel better?" Patton looked like a deer in headlights, Logan made the right choice.

"Popstar?"

"Oh you know, just woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning," Patton gestured nervously as he tried to be convincing, "You know it's super weird because-"

"Patton," Logan gave him a stern look. A defeated sigh escaped Pat's lips, "I'm tired. Acting is Roman's thing, not mine. I just.. I'm trying to not repress my feelings but it's hard not to when all they do is hurt." Roman placed a hand on Patton's shoulder before pulling him into a hug, "It's okay, I've got you. I've got you, love." "Please don't do that," Roman let go of Patton with uncertainty, "Do what?" Patton bit his tongue before he could say something he would regret, "Never mind. Thanks, Roman." One glance at Logan and he knew the other wasn't going to let the matter go. Logan may have a nearly perfect mask when it comes to hiding what he is feeling but he makes it his purpose to know what's bothering the others and his concern slipped through the veil, "No, please continue. What's troubling you?" _Oh you know, everything_ Patton laughed aloud at his thought, much to the others' surprise, "Nothing. It's," Patton amended, "I'm fine." Logan's voice was so soft,"Falsehood." Patton released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Roman glanced a Patton guilty, twisting the dagger in Patton's heart, "I just don't really want," _to be treated as if you actually care. to be comforted when I know that I'm just bothering you.to be around you when I know I can never be with you._ "to be hugged." Logan nodded, "From here on out or just for now?" The heart of the group took a second too long to answer, maybe it would be easier to get over them if he had a little space, "From here on out." He wouldn't meet the others' eyes. If he had, he would have noticed the horrified look in both of their eyes. 

Something was wrong with Patton. Something was VERY wrong with Patton. Roman hadn't even realized he'd been shaking, until Logan placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Patton loved hugs, arguably more than puns. He would often try to catch the others when they had a moment to spare, just to hug them. It was actually really cute. The thought of Patton entering the room with that little bounce in his step that, only Patton had. How the smaller man would give him a warm hug and gentle smile. That thought had never failed to bring a smile to Roman's face, until now. Roman wracked his brain for a single time Patton turned down a hug but he couldn't think of any. Before Virgil came along, Logan had never expressed a desire in hugs so Patton only gave them on occasion and Roman had become his resident snuggle bunny. The two thrived off of movie nights when they could just hold each other close and feel safe from their troubles. Patton would always yearn for contact after particularly difficult days, even if he felt like he couldn't ask for it. So, Roman? Whenever he picked up on his cuddle buddy feeling down, he'd always offer or give a surprise snuggle (since he knew they were welcome). Even that day that Roman snapped at Patton and stormed off: leaving the glasses wearer alone in Imagination, Patton hadn't refused an embrace as his prince returned with tears streaming down his face. Physical affection was Patton's main form of comfort and the idea that he suddenly no longer desired it shook even Logan to his core. While Roman had been more hands on when it came to these sort of things, Logan had been collecting information on all of them for both curiosity and practical reasons. Logan knew that something was very abnormal with his normally sweet and cuddly counterpart.

"I'm going to head to bed," that was clearly a lie, "Why don't you two tell Virgil how you feel. If it's happy news, I can't wait to hear about it," another lie, "If not, my door's always open for you both and Vee," wow, Patton. You managed to say one sentence without lying, not even Deceit would be impressed... Would he? Patton made a mental note to find out if Janus supported lying when it was used in a way that harmed oneself rather than protected them. Patton gave a meek wave before stepping away from the other two before they exchanged a bewildered look.


	3. Time for the conversation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman go to Virgil's room to clear up the confusion of who Vee likes...  
> Patton is not okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little self deprication
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Is this story just figuring out how you can make the sides happy while making them suffer?  
> ...I'm not sure it's not like I'm- oh shoot I am writing it.  
> (Not 100% sure where this is gonna go but this is really fun!!! Thank you guys so much for commenting and reading and all, it makes me really happy!!!)  
> I'll let you read now, until next time :D

"I'm going to head to bed," that was clearly a lie, "Why don't you two tell Virgil how you feel. If it's happy news, I can't wait to hear about it," another lie, "If not, my door's always open for you both and Vee," wow, Patton. You managed to say one sentence without lying, not even Deceit would be impressed... Would he? Patton made a mental note to find out if Janus supported lying when it was used in a way that harmed oneself rather than protected them. Patton gave a meek wave, stepping away from the other two before they exchanged a bewildered look.

The prince and the scholar stood in shocked silence for a few moments from Patton's troubling behavior. Something was wrong with him. They needed, Roman decided, to focus on one issue at a time and the freckled boy didn't seem open to talking right now.. so, "Alright dear nerd, let us venture to the room of shadows." Logan had a slightly puzzled expression, "Should we not investigate Patton's current behavior?" Roman shook his head, "He seemed closed off, it's probably best to give him some time to himself before addressing it." Logan nodded with uncertainty, "If you're sure." Roman puffed up his chest, "Of course I'm sure!" Logan still seemed troubled and Roman's heart went out to him. He was just as worried but he knew from experience that trying to talk to Pat about things he wasn't ready to talk about could just make things worse. He took a deep breath before displaying his elaborate, princely persona, "Let us venture through the depths of the hallway to obtain you a boyfriend!" And with that, they began walking. Logan hadn't express any distaste at the information that Virgil found him attractive so he probably felt the same way. Something in Roman's chest tightened. At least those two could be happy. "Now Roman, we are simply clearing up the confusion from before, nothing more." Logan's tone was convincing but Roman didn't miss the nervous hope coating his features. Damn, the last time he had seen Logan smile like that was when Thomas was accepted into his dream college. "Why of course," Roman smirked. Logan only huffed in response and then they were there. 

A dark purple door stood in front of them with the name Virgil in white letters surrounded by small stars and skulls. Roman admired the attention to detail in the design for a moment before making sure Logan was ready. With a nod of approval from the other, Roman knocked on the door. There were sounds of shuffling followed by silence. Roman was feeling increasingly anxious. He wasn't sure if it was from the proximity of himself to the literal embodiment of anxiety's room or his own nerves of losing his crushes. Roman knocked again earning a chuckle from the one behind the door, "You really don't have any patience," the door opened showing the beautiful emo, "do you Ro--oh, hi Logan." Roman realized his body had been smiling without his permission, darn it, gotta hide those feelings and not make the others uncomfortable. 

"Greetings, Virgil." Logan fiddled with his necktie as his normally did when he was nervous so Roman decided to take the lead.  
"I'm happy to report that Logan returns your feelings."  
Virgil's eyes widened as Logan sputtered, "I never said that! Good heavens! Roman, you can't just!"  
Virgil released an awkward laugh, "He doesn't like me like that, that's okay Ro."  
Logan stilled, "Well, I didn't say that either." 

Virgil and Roman moved to speak at the same time but Logan cut them off, "But that's not what we came here to talk to you about." Virgil raised an eyebrow, "It's not?" "We wanted to ask you about the confusion from earlier," Roman piped in. "Oh," Virgil groaned, "that." The emo glanced at the two before fixating on the floor, "So you know how I talked to you about liking Logan, Roman?" Roman nodded. "Well, I do but.. ugh. Why can't this just be an understood thing?" Roman glanced at Logan to see if he understood what the boy was trying to say but he seemed to be completely hung up on the fact Virgil liked him. Roman rolled his eyes fondly before turning back to the shorter side. Virgil almost whispered the next part, "I like you too." 

Roman's jaw dropped and he forgot how to move. Virgil liked him! Virgil! Soft yet snarky Virgil! His dark night in shining armor liked him back! "That, uh, that's great," Roman was completely embarrassed by his ability to flirt at this moment, the wracked his brain for anything to say, "You fight good." Virgil snorted, "Was that a Mulan reference?" Roman grinned sheepishly, "Maybe?"  
"Oh my god. I tell you my feelings and you quote a Disney-freaking-movie," Virgil was laughing harder than before, "That's such a you thing to do." The prince smiled at the joy his comment brought his love, "Haha yeah, sorry about that." "Don't be, it was adorable," Roman covered his face in embarrassment as his heart soared at the praise. "So Roman," Logan began, enjoying the scene before him (not that the others could tell) "If I am correct, Virgil has feelings for you that you return and Virgil has feelings for me which I return." Virgil's head was spinning but he didn't care, he was so happy!

Virgil and Roman agreed with Logan and he continued, "So then the only question left is if you have feelings for me?" Roman froze, this wasn't supposed to happen. "Psh whaaat? Nah, Just the emo here." Logan noticeably stiffened and Roman realized that may have come off as insulting or... maybe.. just maybe... Logan had feelings for him? Probably not but he wanted to make him feel better either way, "But I'm sure I could woe you, if given the chance." Logan's head went through a hundred analyses at those words only to lose his entire train of thought at Roman's wink. Maybe this would all work out, after all. \----------------------------------------------- \----------------------------------------------- \------ Across the hallway Patton heard laughter. They'd be happy, they'd all be so happy. Why couldn't he just accept that? Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he choked back a sob. He couldn't ruin their night. He knew he wasn't needed. He knew they only liked him a fraction of how much they liked each other. It was alright. Everything was a-okay. Nothing was wrong. Not a single thing was wrong. His heart hurt so much but that was okay he'd make it through this. He just had to get over them. It didn't matter that he couldn't see a day in his life being happy without them in it. It's okay. Patton's perfectly fine. If he tells himself that everything's okay enough, than that would definitely make it true...right? With shaking hands, Patton clutched his phone and reopened his Tumblr. Fan art and fanfics of him with the others immediately filled his feed. He was perfectly fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has confessed to all of the other sides... indirectly and directly but something’s up with Patton. 
> 
> The day after the confession Logan and Roman try to figure out what’s going on with the usually upbeat side
> 
> (Accidental injury and light Patton angst ahead)

"Oh here let me get that for you!" Patton reached to grab a knife for Roman but managed to drop the thing and cut his forearm. Patton winced before placing the knife in the sink, handing Roman another, and continuing to prepare breakfast. Roman blinked, why was Patton continuing to cook with that injury of his? As Patton cracked an egg into the frying Pan, Roman scooped him up into his arms earning a small squeal of surprise from his normally upbeat counterpart. Patton's heart caught in his throat, "Ro..Roman what are you doing?" Roman gently placed him down on the couch before rummaging through the drawers of the table next to the TV, “Treating your wound, fair Patton.” 

Patton blinked away tears, Roman cared for him to some degree. He should be happy with that. Virgil seemed to have fun spending time with him too but that didn’t help his feelings either. He wasn’t even sure why Logan tolerated him. Patton’s silly and nonsensical and everything that drives Logan crazy. “And we’re done!” Patton was snapped out of his thoughts by Roman securing the bandage. “Thanks Ro Ro!” Patton exclaimed with a smile that was just a bit to practiced. Roman noticed his shift in disposition and with a gentle look in his eyes he leaned forward to give a hug, like he always did when Patton was distressed. 

Patton tensed, “Oh my goodness I should go check on that egg! Don’t want to burn it’s egg-cellent flavor!” Patton bounded off to the kitchen while Roman remained by the couch dumbfounded for a moment, before remembering Patton’s new desire to not have hugs. In an unconcious effort to comfort the smaller boy and himself, the prince wrapped his own arms around his torso. With a furrow of his brow and the biting his lip, Roman tried to deduce what troubled Patton. It was something before the whole Virgil ordeal so what could it be?

“Roman? Are you alright?” Roman looked up to see Logan in the doorway, “Splendid, my darling, simply concerned for the fourth member of our crew.” Logan nodded, “Understandable. He acted quite unusually yesterday. I shall attempt to decipher the issue during breakfast.” “Okay but be careful to not push him into answering.” Logan scanned Roman’s features at the request, “Noted. May I inquire as to why?” Roman shrugged with that casual smile, “Just a hunch.”

The rest of the morning went smoothly... if you weren’t there and had no idea what had happened... then it definitely went smoothly! Virgil’s anxiety took over along with a small cold so he avoided leaving his room. Logan was struggling to maintain conversation for the first time in his life. Patton kept trying to leave the other two, thinking that they’d want sometime together either because of the strange events that occurred or because he was certain they didn’t want him around. And dear, sweet Roman’s charisma was falling short. He tried to coax Patton to spend time with them while simultaneously trying to comfort Logan who was clearly very tense. The morning ended with Logan abruptly asking why Patton was upset and Patton making an excuse to rush off to his room. 

Roman facepalmed the moment Patton was out of sight. This was going to be harder than he thought.


	5. Patton's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay figured out more of the story  
> Thanks for waiting to read this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Not treating an injury,  
> Eating, Food, Self Depreciation

"Oh here let me get that for you!" Patton reached to grab a knife for Roman but managed to drop the thing and cut his forearm. Patton winced before placing the knife in the sink, handing Roman another, and continuing to prepare breakfast. Roman blinked, why was Patton continuing to cook with that injury of his? As Patton cracked an egg into the frying Pan, Roman scooped him up into his arms earning a small squeal of surprise from his normally upbeat counterpart. Patton's heart caught in his throat, "Ro..Roman what are you doing?" Roman gently placed him down on the couch before rummaging through the drawers of the table next to the TV, “Treating your wound, fair Patton.” 

Patton blinked away tears, Roman cared for him to some degree. He should be happy with that. Virgil seemed to have fun spending time with him too but that didn’t help his feelings either. He wasn’t even sure why Logan tolerated him. Patton’s silly and nonsensical and everything that drives Logan crazy. “And we’re done!” Patton was snapped out of his thoughts by Roman securing the bandage. “Thanks Ro Ro!” Patton exclaimed with a smile that was just a bit to practiced. Roman noticed his shift in disposition and with a gentle look in his eyes he leaned forward to give a hug, like he always did when Patton was distressed. 

Patton tensed, “Oh my goodness I should go check on that egg! Don’t want to burn it’s egg-cellent flavor!” Patton bounded off to the kitchen while Roman remained by the couch dumbfounded for a moment, before remembering Patton’s new desire to not have hugs. In an unconcious effort to comfort the smaller boy and himself, the prince wrapped his own arms around his torso. With a furrow of his brow and the biting his lip, Roman tried to deduce what troubled Patton. It was something before the whole Virgil ordeal so what could it be?

“Roman? Are you alright?” Roman looked up to see Logan in the doorway, “Splendid, my darling, simply concerned for the fourth member of our crew.” Logan nodded, “Understandable. He acted quite unusually yesterday. I shall attempt to decipher the issue during breakfast.” “Okay but be careful to not push him into answering.” Logan scanned Roman’s features at the request, “Noted. May I inquire as to why?” Roman shrugged with that casual smile, “Just a hunch.”

The rest of the morning went smoothly... if you weren’t there and had no idea what had happened... then it definitely went smoothly! Virgil’s anxiety took over along with a small cold so he avoided leaving his room. Logan was struggling to maintain conversation for the first time in his life. Patton kept trying to leave the other two, thinking that they’d want sometime together either because of the strange events that occurred or because he was certain they didn’t want him around. And dear, sweet Roman’s charisma was falling short. He tried to coax Patton to spend time with them while simultaneously trying to comfort Logan who was clearly very tense. The morning ended with Logan abruptly asking why Patton was upset and Patton making an excuse to rush off to his room. 

Roman facepalmed the moment Patton was out of sight. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patton curled up with some stuffed animals the others had given him for his birthday. His bed was soft but nothing seems to alleviate the tugging on his heartstrings. Tears streamed down the sides of Patton’s face. Could he be any less helpful? The other three were clearly trying to spend time with him or something? But he was acting strange and making all of them uncomfortable and ugh he had to fix this. The others had a right he guessed to know what had been bothering him, outside the obvious unrequited feelings. He could never let them find out though. They couldn’t know how his room would drain the life out of him when his emotions got the best of him. They couldn’t know how that loss of energy caused many subsequent injuries. The energy transfer basically made Patton more susceptible to every kind of possible injury and the process was so painful that it left the side feeling like a half asleep zombie for days. They didn’t need to know that his room was broken, that he was broken. It would all be okay. He hugged the stuffed animals to the point that it hurt. It would be okay. He choked back sobs as footsteps trailed down the hall. It would be okay. He muffled his sobs through the plushes, it hurt to breathe but it would be okay. It had to be. Right? Or maybe it didn’t. Maybe it didn’t have to be okay and it wouldn't. Maybe the others would fall so deeply in love with each other that they’d forget about him. It’d probably be for the best anyways. 

It’s not like Patton was much fun to be around. It was exceedingly difficult to get Logan to even crack a smile. Virgil often needed space and Patton was constantly encroaching on that. And Roman? Roman laughed at every joke. Roman shot him these stunning smiles. There’s no way Patton could really make Roman that happy. Roman was probably just acting, he was the best actor, wasn’t he? Other than maybe Patton. Afterall, he managed to keep his act up this long. The others could tell something was up at this point but he’d been able to hide it for a little over a month? About that long. He honestly was losing his sense of time. As if to prove his point, a knock on his door told him the hours of daylight had ended.

“You didn’t come down for dinner. Roman suggested letting you come when you were ready but in case you weren't planning to, I should reiterate that it is exceptionally unhealthy to skip meals.” Great, another thing Patton can’t do right. “If you’d like I could eat with you. Or I could bring up some food to you.” Patton released his comforting stuffed companions and wiped away his tears. Not opening the door would be suspicious but he wasn’t sure if he really wanted company right now, “If you wouldn’t mind bringing something up, that would be good.” His room drained his energy every time he left his room and returned so it would be best to avoid leaving again today, if possible. “Of course, I shall be back in a moment,” There was relief in Logan’s voice. Patton just shrugged to himself and re-plopped onto the bed, back against the banket. Logan was true to his word, Patton hadn’t had to wait long before he could, once again, hear footsteps outside his door. “Patton,” He began, “Would you like for me to leave them on the floor or come in or..” Patton groggily dragged himself out of bed and pushed the hair out of his face. He then glanced back at the room to make sure nothing was amiss, before opening the door.

Logan straightened at seeing the other side and nodded to the tray of mac'n'cheese, strawberries, and chocolate milk, “I take it this will make a suitable meal?” Patton took a step back in surprise, Logan often criticized meals like these as ‘unhealthy’ and ‘impractical.’ There’s no way he just happened to bring up all of Patton’s favorite foods by accident, he must’ve really put an effort into this. Patton gave a gentle smile at the thought though the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, “That’s perfect. Thank you, Logan.” Patton reached to take the tray, “May I come in?” Patton did a double take. Why would Logan want to come in when he had already done what he came to do? It’s not like he usually made an effort to spend time with the smaller side. “Sure.” Patton stepped to the side of the door and closed it behind Logan. Logan placed the tray on Patton’s bedside table, “The atmosphere of your room appears darker, is there any reason for that?” Patton shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed, next to where Logan was standing, “So what brings you here, L?” 

Logan handed Patton the mac’n’cheese and adjusted the drink and fruit so that they were within arms reach before pulling up a chair and sitting across from Patton, “I wanted to make sure you were nourished and discuss something with you.” “Thank you and what did you want to talk about?” Logan could ask Patton why he looked so messy and Pat wouldn’t mind because that mac’n’cheese just smelled so good! He licked the bowl clean before realizing Logan was talking, “....How long has it been since you’ve eaten a proper meal?” Patton shrugged, “I eat plenty, I just need more nowadays because of,” Patton gulped down the glass of chocolate milk, “reasons.” Patton’s smile was more genuine now, he apparently really needed to eat. Logan began talking again and Patton tried to focus on what he was saying, he really did, but he was super distracted today and between the sleepiness brought on by a full stomach and how pretty Logan looked in this lighting, Patton couldn’t think straight. 

When he came to Logan was leaning forward and brushing something off of his lips. Patton’s heart caught in his throat and he forgot how to breathe. “Patton? Are you alright, you’re looking awfully flushed.” Logan inched closer and placed a hand on Pat’s forehead to feel his temperature. Logan glanced between Patton’s eyes and lips, he had absolutely not thought this through. He shouldn’t have gotten so close to the other.. I mean, if he could get just a little bit closer than..No, not the time, Patton wasn’t feeling well and that’s what mattered right now. “You’re burning up.” “Oh.” “Yeah.” Neither of them moved even though there was no known reason for them to stay that close..so, so close. Patton pulled away first with a small cough, “Yeah, I should probably be getting to bed then!” Logan reluctantly backed up, “Right, of course.”

Logan placed the empty bowl of mac’n’cheese and empty glass of choccy milk onto the tray, leaving the strawberries behind, in case Patton wasn’t done with them. “In that case, I’ll be taking my leave. You may remain in bed as I leave,” Logan turned around before leaving the room completely, “And Patton?” “Yes?” Logan gave a small but heartfelt smile, “Feel better.” Patton didn’t realize there was a smile on his own face until he was left alone in the darkness of his room. And then it hit him. Logan had two boyfriends! What was he thinking? He couldn’t think about Logan like that! Heck he couldn’t think about the other two like that and he’d liked them for an awfully long time. He couldn’t just suddenly start feeling that way for Logan right after he started dating the other two. Goodness gracious he is a mess isn’t he. And yet when Logan had leaned in, he wanted him to connect their li--nope, nonononono. Not going there. Not thinking about it anymore. Not even? Nope. What about--? No. Okay but wasn’t it odd that Logan took so long to pull away? Like did they just have a moment? NOT THINKING ABOUT IT. Patton sighed and crawled beneath his covers, this would..be okay? It certainly didn’t feel like it but a guy could hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! This was really fun to write, thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Just revised and the next chapter is on its way :D


End file.
